So We Meet Again
by veronicamarsothfan
Summary: After dropping Sean off at Wasaga Jay and Emma are both upset for different reasons.To get away from it all they both go to L.A. without knowing the other is too. Will there bond make it through summer yet along the next school year.
1. I have to get out of here

So We Meet Again

By: JemmaFan & Nickyfox13

_**Chapter 1: I Have to Get out of Here**_

A/N: This story is co-written by Nickyfox13 and JemmaFan. Enjoy!

_Flashback_

**Sean**

"Sean are you sure you want to leave?" Emma asked me for the millionth time.

"Yeah man you don't have to leave." Jay also said for the millionth time.

"You guys I have to spend time with my parents. Jay the house is here." It was hard for me to leave my whole life which was in Degrassi. I can't believe Ellie was quiet the whole time. "I love you El."

_End Flashback_

**Emma**

I kept playing those words over and over in my head. I just couldn't stand being here knowing what happened with Sean and Rick. I just couldn't imagine being in the city where 1 kid died and the guy I loved…. Well still love left me. Even though we broke up along time ago it steel feels like he left me.

"Emma your cab is here."

"Ok mom."

Although 2 in a half months interning at my aunts Advertising Agency isn't the funnest to do during the summer but anything is better than being HERE!

"You have a good summer ok sweetie."

"I will mom I'll call you when I land."

"Ok don't go all Hollywood on us ok?"

"Alright love you."

**Jay**

No one to smoke with……. No one to drink with. Damn Sean why did you have to go?

"JASON"

"Yeah ma?"

"Your dad wants you to fly off to L.A. to visit him."

"Why?"

"He says he has something for you?"

"Why L.A. doesn't he live in Canada?"

"Apparently he moved to L.A. because he hit it big in the stock Market."

"Cool L.A. ……"

TBC

A/N: Hey it's me JemmaFan I wrote this chapter me and Nicky will be writing every other chapter. If there is any spelling mistakes or grammar rules I have broken I am sorry. R&R please

JemmaFan and Nickyfox13


	2. What A Summer pt 1

So We Meet Again

By: JemmaFan & Nickyfox13

_**Chapter 2: What a Summer pt. 1**_

**Emma**

Even though the plane ride was boring I made it.

"Emma sweetie how are you."

"Hey Aunt Lucy! I'm fine and you?"

"There's no time for small talk. Now we need to get you some more clothes to make you look more la-ish."

'What the hell is _la-ish'_ I thought All I could do now is sit back and hope nothing bad is going to happen.

**Jay**

Well hellooo Los Angeles the city of the movie stars ey? Ha. Now where's the absent-t father of mine?

"Mr. Hogart your father is really busy at the office so I was told to pick you up."

'How big is pop livin' he has a butler come pick me up. Even though it would be nice for him to pick me up but I promised ma I'd go with the flow'

"Oh one more thing your father told me to entertain you for a few hours while your room is being set up at the estate."

'Ok _estate? _Me and ma are livin' in some broke down shack and the bastard has an _estate!'_

"Sounds cool. Let's go!"

**Emma**

"Aunt Lucy where are we now?"

"We're at the Promenade of course!"

"And we're here…… why?"

"Hold that thought I have to take this call. Uh huh…… WHAT... OH ……… ok I'll be there. Hey Em I've got to run here's some money. Have fun!"

How am I supposed to have fun in this place that seems like it's full of circus freaks? God I'm so hungry. That hot dog looks so good. I think I'll get one.

**Jay**

So this is what you call the "Promenade". It looks as fun as Saturday Detention. "Don't worry Harry I'll be fine. See ya later." I see a hot dog stand up ahead and decide to get one. I just finished ordering when I bumped into a hot blonde chick.

"Jay…."

TBC

A/N: Nickyfox13 here and I hope you like this chapter. This is my first Degrassi fic so if it's OOC I apologize. R&R!

JemmaFan & Nickyfox13


	3. What A Summer pt 2

So We Meet Again

By: JemmaFan & Nickyfox13

_**Chapter 3: What a Summer pt. 2**_

"Emma?"

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing in L.A.?"

"I'm out here visiting my dad."

"That's cool I'm out here interning for my aunt."

**Emma**

What the hell is Jay Hogart doing in L.A.? Is it even possible to escape Degrassi? To leave all it's bad memories behind? Why is there something luring me back to my bad memories.

"So… you're visiting your dad. Is this your first time?"

"Nah I used to visit him when I was little but lately he's been a bit absent-t."

"That sucks. How long are you out here?"

"Till August you?"

"Me too. At least I won't be all alone in the city of stars."

When you think about it

I rather bump into Jay then anyone else from Degrassi. He is probably the only person who wouldn't say "Oh Emma don't do this, or don't do that." He accepts me for me.

**Jay**

Greenpeace, Cause-girl, Emma Nelson. Who would have thought we would end up meeting in L.A. I'm surprised she even talked to me. I mean we have a history. And when I say history I mean history.

"Emma I was thinking we could hang out sometime while we're here."

'What the hell did I just do?'

"Sure Jay maybe we can go for a picnic on the beach. I always wanted to do that."

"Cool here's my number call me and we'll set it up."

"Ok bye Jay."

**Emma**

Did Jay just ask me out on a date or hang out as friends? Nah it couldn't be a date right because we're only friends. What should I wear? If I wear a skirt then he'll think it's a date and feel awkward, but if I wear jeans he'll think I don't like him. Ugh I hate this. "And who the hell is supposed to be picking me up?"

"I am ma'am."

"Oh hello I'm Emma."

"I know your aunt said you were here to shop."

"Yeah I didn't get to that."

TBC

A/N: Hey JemmaFan wrote this chapter. I hope you like it so far. If it seems OOC in the upcoming chapters Jay will be Jay. Seeing that we have the first 18 chapters written so I am updating every chance I get!


	4. Are you sure i'm related to you?

So We Meet Again

By: JemmaFan & Nickyfox13

**_Chapter 4: Are you sure I'm related to you_**

**Jay**

I'm at the door of my house…… about to knock. Why am I so freaking scared of my own FATHER? He helped create me! Sure he's all high class and stuff and rich and might think I'm all trailer trash and when he sees me. Wait, since when do I care what people think? I finally knock at…..

**Emma**

"Oh … my…. God. This is your house?"

"Stop gawking , it's just a three story condo with a pool and spa. Come in already."

If I thought it was huge on the outside then the inside was like the universe in 1 place. It was like a museum. I mean the room I was staying in was six times bigger than my basement room. I could live here forever……

**Jay**

I finally knocked at…. I couldn't do it. I didn't have the balls believe it or not. My phone rang. It was probably him asking where I was. Hey dad I'm outside of your _estate_ and don't have the courage to come in.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jay its Em."

"Hey Em what's up?"

"Not much. My aunt's house is humongous! How'd visiting your dad go?"

"Sadly I never got to knock."

"Ha my aunt lives in a 3 story condo I don't think she'd mind if u crashed here for a night."

"Ok thanks. Give me directions and I'll be there."

TBC

A/N: Nickyfox13 wrote this chapter. Wow another chapter. I apologize for the shortness but I think its better to end certain chapters at certain parts and they're usually not the longest. R&R!


	5. Love at First Kiss

So We Meet Again

By: JemmaFan & Nickyfox13

_**Chapter5: Love at First Kiss**_

**Emma**

"Aunt Lucy can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Em, anything."

"Ok, well my friend from school is out here visiting his dad and…"

"Emma Nelson did you invite a boy to stay here?"

"Well, yeah I'm so sorry I …."

"Save it Emma. You're turning into little ol' me aren't you? Sure he can stay here."

"Thanks!"

Oh my God Jay is going to be staying here! Why do I care it's just Jay. I mean it's not like we're dating because we're not. I have major butterflies!

-Ding Dong-

**Jay**

Normally I would be jumping with joy when I am staying at a girls' house. But something about Emma is different. Like I don't feel like I could just do the do and leave. She probably is the only girl remotely close to me ever considering having a meaningful relationship. Oh god Jay that love shit is rubbing off on you. Damn you Sean.

"Hey Emma."

"Hey Jay what's up?"

"Not much just didn't feel right at the _estate_. So I couldn't go."

"Well I hope you feel right here."

"I already do."

She pulled me into a deep kiss. Something that a girl never usually does. I'm usually the one that takes charge. When we finally broke apart for air Emma spoke first:

"Jay I've cared for you for a long time."

"I have to Emma."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Then she pushed me back on the bed and took off my shirt. When I was coming here trust me this was the last thing from my mind. I pulled her tank top off exposing her breasts. I was working my way down to Emma's shorts when I realized this is what Sean was talking about. I whispered something in her eyes. "I love you Emma."

That was the night when Emma lost her virginity to me. Hopefully she felt the same way I did.

TBC

A/N: I sincerely apologize for the sex scene if it was really stupid but I don't know how to write that stuff. Yes they did have sex. R&R plz!

JemmaFan and NickyFox13


	6. Was last night for real?

So We Meet Again

By: JemmaFan & Nickyfox13

_**Chapter 6: Was Last Night for Real?**_

**Emma**

RIIIIING "Good morning L.A. it's Ryan Seacrest on 102.7 Kiis Fm."

Where….Whoa oh…my….god I'm in the bed naked with Jay! Then it hit me what happened last night. It was magical, but it was too good to be true. Was last night even for real? I mean Jay usually would just hit it and run right afterwards. I need a shower…

Once I finished showering Jay was putting on his boxers and his but was completely in my face!

"That's now way to greet a lady."

"Sorry mom!"

"Ha Ha you're so funny."

"Last night was great Em."

"I agree." He grabbed me by the towel and pulled me into another one of Jay's kisses that makes you feel like you are a marshmallow melting between two gram crackers and some chocolate.

"So Ms. Nelson may I escort you out on a date this weekend."

"Mr. Hogart you may."

**Jay**

Normally I wouldn't even think about talking to a girl after I've has sex with her. Emma on the other hand is different, she keeps me interested, and she has this thing that keeps luring me back which is something no other girl can do. Although the rumors at school will tear us apart, thinking about this situation I wonder if this relationship will last…

**Emma**

Even if he does stay with me will we last through the school year?

A/N: Nickyfox13 here saying I hope you liked this chapter R&R!


End file.
